


patience

by shuuos



Series: undertangled (or Frisk and Varian become friends through very strange events) [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Other, brief mention of alphys, uh yeah this is just frisk and chara talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuos/pseuds/shuuos
Summary: Talking, Chara knows, always helps calm Frisk down, and they need something to calm them down now more than ever.





	patience

**Author's Note:**

> this counts as an update, right? right??  
> so uh this is the conversation frisk and chara had in chapter 3 while varian was out except very short and just dialogue bc it wasnt rlly meant to be published??? but whatever i think it has a better ~vibe~ the way it is atm

“* Can you tell where we are?”

_* I’m not omniscient, Frisk._

“* I… don’t know what that means.”

_* I don’t know everything._

“* Ah.”

_* …_

“* …so… Varian’s… nice.”

_* He is alright, I suppose._

“* Yeah.”

_* You know, I still don’t understand how we got from the void to here._

“* Yeah, me neither.”

_* Perhaps it spit you out somewhere - definitely not in Ebott, but hopefully nearby - once it realized you do not belong there._

“* It’s alive?”

_* What?_

“* The void - it’s alive?”

_* …in a way. I am regrettably uneducated  on the exact science of it. Perhaps Alphys knows._

“* Yeah, she’s really smart. Sorry about your locket.”

_* It’s alright, Frisk._

“* I didn’t mean to break it.”

_* I know, Frisk._

“* How long do you think it’ll take to get home?

_* Probably just an hour or two, at the most. Not worth worrying about._

“* So they won’t notice I’m gone?”

_* Most likely._

“* That’s good. I don’t want to worry them.

 


End file.
